Alice in Wonderland
by OtomeQueen
Summary: i dont own any of the characters here! What would happen if are sweet little Mc entered a new world Alice in Wonderland!
1. Chapter 1

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!" I sat up only to see a blonde haired man standing above me glaring.

"well you slept long enough!" he folded his arms. "leave….now"

"what? I have no clue what"s going on?!"

he sighed. "how do you not know were your from?"

"I don't know! I have no clue what's going on!"

"well you came through MY rabbit hole so you better figure it out!"

"a…a-r-rabbit hole?" I looked at the strange ,angrey man infront of me. He had bunny ears! I stopped everything for a second trying to comprehend his apperence.

He would look better if he stopped glaring at me.

He had on a black vest over a white dress shirt. His pants were black to with white stripes…or maybe they were white…with black stripes?

"what are you looking at?"

"you sir…i am verry sorry to intrude but may I ask your name?"

"no, your not soupose to be here anyway…"

"sir I-" he cut me off when he all of a sudden picked me up and tossed me over his shoulders. "SIR PLEASE STOP ILL MAKE YOU A DEAL!"

"Theres nothing I want of yours!"

"ok fine but for your troubles will you let me make you pork noodles" the man stopped dead in his tracks.

"you know how to..make pork noodles?" his bright yellow eyes were wide with surprise.

"yes I can sir I can make the best!" He put me down. " do you have everything I need?"

"yeah…" I skipped back into his house and soon found the kitchen along with the pots and pants and everything I needed. I hummed softly as I cooked. Out the corrnor of my eye I could see him watching me. Only a little after I was done and I walked out to were the man was sitting. I started to set the bowl down when I got a thought.

"sir before I give you this tell me, whats your name?"

"just give them-" he stopped his retort when I lifted the bowl of noodles to my mouth as though I was going to eat them.

"my name is Takuto Hirukawa" he was paraticly drooling.

"here" I sat the bowl down on the table and he started to slurp them up.

"I soupose there good?"

he nodded

i sat down and folded my arms on the table and watched him.

"take a break from slurping those noodles or youll choke and start answering some of my questions too.

"I don't have to-COUGH COUGH COUGH"

"I SHOULDN'T EVAN HELP YOU" contradicting my words I ran over to pat his back. When he finnaly stoped choking he just started eating again. " I see I can't get a thank you from the grumpy bunny?"

"ITS RABBIT!"

"AWNSER MY QUESTIONS OR I CALL YOU BUNNY TILL THE DAY YOU DIE!"

"fine" he smirked and pushed his bowl to the side. He walked towards me then picked me up and sat me right outside his door and slammed it in my face.


	2. Chapter 2

"YOU'RE A HORRIBLE RABBIT!"I stood banging on his door for many minutes when I huffed and slumped against his door. Where ever I was the grass was a beautiful lush green .Flowers were scattered everywhere and I had no clue what kind of bird landed on my head because it was purple. Where ever I was it wasn't home I wasn't even sure it was earth. There were plants that had a natural rainbow color and the air smelt like my favorite vanilla soap I used. I jumped up. I started banging on that rude bunny's door again. It wasn't like I was uncomfterble in fact it was warmer outside that Mr. Grumpy bunny's house.

I slumped to the ground once more. Whatever had happened had taken a tool on my body I was very sleepy.

I started to doze off when I remembered that I was in a strange place alone and that sleeping outside could be the worst thing I could do right about now. So I stood back up determined to talk to takuto. I started kicking his door over and over again when the door flew open!

"WHAT?!"

"What do you mean what? im here to talk and if you wont ill just keep kicking on your door till it falls off its hinges!" I pouted my lips I wasn't a young girl but your never to old to pout about things.

" fine come in.." reluctantly he walked back into his house. He plopped down into his chair and I sat across from him in the other.

"were I am I?"

"You seriously don't know?" he looked surprise. His eyes widened and started into my boring brown ones.

" Why would I ask if I knew?" I tilted my head.

"I don't know but you seem like a creeper to me" he smirked

"well your not exactly my picture of what a bunny man would look like!"

"…your in wonderland"

"wonder-were?"

"in not repeating myself…"

"you're a stubborn-"

"say bunny and you can bet youll be outside tonight"

"ok well what now?"

" I don't know I don't even know who you are"

"im Alice but just call me al.."

"al is a boys name"

"I don't remember names having a gender?"

he sighed and got up.

"I guess you wont have a place to stay and I don't want you here" he sighed again and turned his back to me. "get up and follow were goanna go see Mirai.

"Mirai who's that?"

"you really aren't from around here…everybody knows him he's plenty insane and he talks a lot."

"well you complain a lot.."

"and you sure have a smart mouth"

"and you must not like happy people?"

"nope,just you.."

we bickered like this the whole way there.

"here" takuto pointed to a table were I saw a man sitting all alone but he seemed to be talking.

"um sir" the man suddenly hoped up and started to excitedly shake my hand

"TAKUTO! Seem you've finally found yourself a girlfriend!"

"DON'T BE STUPID!" takuto's face was flushed pink and I couldn't help my frantic giggles.

"she's a cute one!" Mirai boasted.

I smiled at him and he smiled back all his pearly whites. That must have been the only calm color on him. He sorda reminded me of a leprecon but he didn't have a beard and was quite handsome. He had an odd color for hair not as odd as rainbow not as odd as pink but a very light brown. Almost white but like he had rolled in mud and tried to wash it out but couldn't quite get all out. His unbuttoned blue suite oddly matched his orange undershirt. And his hat was spectacular.

"umm mam your staring…"

"OH! I'm so sorry!"

"perv" takuto mumble under his breath.

"anyway takuto why did you bring me here to him?" I scratched my head.

"he needs to deal with you not me.."'

"YA DAMN BUNNY WOLULD YOU ACTUALY HELP ME AND STOP COMPLANING!"

"ITS NOT MY JOB TO HELP YOU!"

"now now you two" Mirai's energetic voice sliced threw are bickering. Takuto you owe it to her to help us get her to the king…."

"no I hate him" he's sulking!

Ignoring takutos pity party he moved towards the table "well how about we all sit down and talk about whats all going on that way we can all understand whats going on" mirai was almost at the table were we first saw him talking when the glass pitcher started floating and poured tea into the tea cups itself!

"Joshua bring two more cups! We have guest!"


	3. Chapter 3

Slowly I walked over to the table. "who's Joshua?" I tilted my head my head and turned around looking for anybody else who could be around here.

Mirai clapped his hands "now now joshey come out! Your confusing are guest!" he scolded.

"fine fine" seemingly out of the blue another man appeared out of the blue with the same teacup that had been floating in his hand."im Joshua Lieben and no matter what this one over here says im not his servant…"

"ha! You got to it before I did you win!" Mirai plopped down into his seat.

Joshy narrowed his eyes

"ok well im all ears" I sat down and takuto sat as far away from me as he could.

"hmmm I soupose we should hide you until we can get you back home." Mirai scratched his head.

"hey don't-" before takuto can even get out half of his sentence Joshua throws his hand over takkuns mouth.

"don't say anything un necessary" Joshua gives takkun a menacing look and at that takkun backs down.

"why do I have to hide?"

"oh don't worry about the details!" he smiled warmly and shook his hands in a lazy manner but a bad felling started to stir within me.

Takuto just looked away.

I looked around the rest of the table to see if anybody had any look of worry on there face but Joshua had a blank look disclosing no details about the current situation.

"mmm now the issue is were to put you" Mirai stroked his chin like he had a beard.

Takkun huffed "she can stay with me….until she finds a way back to her home…"

Mirai jumped out of his seat hands clapping crazily.

Then we heard the sound of horses coming towards us and the sky went from its vibrant blue to a dark gray.

"al! come here and eat this cake!" Mirai kept turning around to see what was behind him.

"no I absolutely despise cake!"

"EAT GIRL OR YOULL DIE RIGHT HERE AND NOW! Takuto came over and grabbed my arm roughly and tried to shove it into my mouth.

I was making a mess protesting and shaking my head trying to avoid that cake in my mouth. "NO I HATE CAKE!"

"how old are you 2!? EAT!"

All the while this was going on we could hear the horses getting closer and closer.

"the royal knights!' Mirai exclaimed

"DAMIT GIRL!" takuto put the cake in his mouth and kissed me shoving it down my throat.

I stated to shrink and Mirai put me in the empty teacup and put his finger over his lip in an shhh motion!


	4. Chapter 4

I was in total shock.

There were so many questions I had and they would only give me ambiguous answers. I was so frustrated but now wasn't the time to cry I had to listen to see what was going on outside. I was able to climb to the little teapot spout and look out.

Mirai stilled talked in his happy voice but was a bit standoffish.

"good day guards, what business do you have with us?"

Takuto and Joshua sat at the table silently looking at each other with total poker faces on. They didn't want to give away my location I soupose…

"Just taking a nice stroll threw the woods." The guard had a devilish smile and long black hair that matched his all black outfit. He looked around at the table. "Oh I didn't know you all were friends?"

He walked towards the table and slammed his hands down. He laughed "ANYONE WANT TO PLAY CARDS WITH ME?!" he got up in takkun face and just when takkun was going to blow Mirai put his hand on the guards back patting slowly

"sorry nobody here knows how to play" he shook his head in a disapproving factor. "Nevertheless-" the horseman swiped at Mirai's hat and it landed hard on the ground.

Mirai looked hurt for a second but stilled smiled.

"your not men! You sit and have teatime! Your pansies especially bunny man!" he got back on his horse and trampled repeatedly on Mirais' hat. Before taking off.

Mirai bent down slowly and picked up his hat.

Joshua picked up the teacup I was in a poured a liquid in it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING ILL DROWN!" I took one giant gulp of the liquid and couldn't breathe anymore. But I started to grow bigger.

I ended up breaking the teacup.

"Ha fat!" takuto smirked.

I wasn't paying worried about his smart remark, I was worried about Mirai, and he was still on the sitting on the ground clutching the hat to his chest. Face buried into the top of it.

"Mirai?" I asked but he didn't look up.

He slowly looked up with a sad smile on his face. "Don't worry my sweet al my pride and this hat has dirt on it….. I am fine"

But I saw a tear slip from his eye.

"Mirai I-"

"no no its fine! My hats only a little bent nothing I cant fix! Mirai put his hat back up on his head but instead of sticking straight up as it once did it was bent to the left.

"Theres something you all aren't telling me?" I got straight to the point beating around the bush will do me no good here.

They all looked away, nobody said anything for a while then all at the same time they looked up and stared right into my eyes. No one ones smiling.

"Against all odds you've come here al….and…I'm very sorry" Mirai started I slowly shook my head to show him I had no clue what he was going to tell me.

"I've been here for seven years….they call it wonder land! Hmph well its all lies." Joshua turned his head away from me.

"whats going on?" I pleaded. They had all gone from looking so strong to looking so defeated.

Takkun stood up, still looking into my eyes.

" We've looked….we've all searched so far but…Theres no way out of this…..wonder land…" Even the grumpy bunny looked like all his dreams had been smashed.


	5. Chapter 5

"but..but…that's impossible…" I sanked to the ground. "no way out…" the words fell out my mouth, barley audible.

"not that there's no way just that…we've never found a way" Mirai knelled beside me. "You seem to have a lot of fight in you….none of us have that" Mirai smiled "I bet you could find a way our of this land"

"takkun take her home the latest events must be very confusing and stressful she should rest.

Takuto didn't protest but walked silently infront of me all the way back to his burrow.

when we hot in takkun told me he was goanna go make me some tea and to sit infront of the fire place if id like. I thanked him and sat in a small little rocking chair.

So many thoughts were flying through my mind there was no time to analyze anything carefully.

"Hey" takkun sat in another chair bedside me. "you….alright?"

"as much as I can be knowing that the chances ill be able to go back to wherever I am soupose to be wont happen….god…I'm a mess…how can I complain about wanting to go home when I have no clue were I'm soupose to be?"

"Eh…. its better than you bottling up all your feelings…at least your not crying"

at those words uncontrollable tears spilled out of my eyes

"Oi Al! If I said anything to make you cry I'm sorry!" when takkun got flustered I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"your running around like a chicken with its head cut off!"

"Hey! You were just crying I don't know what to do when girls cry!"

"yeah I'm sorry….."

"well try not to cry so much…..baby."

A tear spilled from my eye.

"oh" takkun mumbled to himself. "stop don't cry….."

Takuto got up and gave a tight squeeze. He was warm and comforting. I looked up in pure amazement and he was blushing.

"don't get me wrong…I'm trying to make you stop crying youll ruin my rug….my mom used to tell me bunnies are fluffy animals and sometimes if we hug people they feel better…."

"thanks…..but you're a man…"I smiled at him

"bah! Whatever!" he let go and pouted. "since you're here use the bed I could never take it from a girl…"

"thanks takkun I feel better now" I skipped to the bedroom looking back at takkun's blushing face.


End file.
